reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean MacGuire
Karen Jones (lover) |voice = Michael Mellamphy |mount = Ennis |occupation = Outlaw |weapon = Custom Cattleman Revolver Rolling Block Rifle Double-barreled Shotgun Knife Bolt Action Rifle }} Sean MacGuire is a recurring character in the Red Dead series, appearing as a supporting character in Red Dead Redemption 2 and as a stranger in Red Dead Online. History Background Sean was born in Ireland (presumably Donegal)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRSE4hSRa5c Sean says: "Our old neighbour back in Donegal..." (0:21) and spent his early childhood there. Sean's father was Darragh MacGuire, an infamous Fenian outlaw who fled to America with Sean, before being hunted down and killed. The young Sean was sent to a reform school, but it did little for him. At some point later but prior to 1899, Sean tried to rob and kill Dutch van der Linde; he failed to do so, but Dutch decided to take the young man with him and inducted him into the Van der Linde gang.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-cEiqWOf_E Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook Chapter After the botched ferry robbery in Blackwater, Sean became separated from the others and was one of the few members who did not end up with the gang in their new hideout at Colter. He was subsequently captured by bounty hunters led by Ike Skelding and interrogated for information on the gang, but Sean told them nothing. After moving to Horseshoe Overlook, a new hideout close to the town of Valentine, the gang hears from Josiah Trelawny about Sean's aforementioned apprehension by bounty hunters. As a result, Arthur, Javier, Charles and Trelawny set out to rescue him. They meet on a hilltop overlooking Blackwater, where they discuss their options, deciding to rescue him before he reaches a Federal Prison that he was being transferred to. After spotting Sean being escorted off of a boat, Trelawny decides to distract some bounty hunters, allowing Arthur and Javier to silently neutralise them. Soon afterwards, a large gunfight ensues, resulting in the gang finding Sean hanging upside-down from a tree at a camp. After being freed, Sean thanks his rescuers and accompanies them back to camp. After his rescue, a celebration party is thrown for Sean at camp. Along with the rest of the gang, Sean gets exceedingly drunk. As the night wears on, he begins flirting with Karen Jones, and the two ultimately retire to John Marston's tent to have sex. Sean later decides to join Arthur, Charles, and John on a train robbery, despite not being invited. He is sent to loot the baggage car during the operation, and is almost killed in a tussle with guards further up the train, but is saved by Arthur. After the law descend on the scene, Sean successfully escapes with the others. Clemens Point Chapter Sean joins Arthur and Hosea Matthews in working for Catherine Braithwaite, who asks them to burn the tobacco fields and products owned by the rival Gray family. Sean talks his way into Caliga Hall with Arthur in the back of the wagon, after which they hide their wagon and eliminate a Gray security guard accompanying them. While Arthur pours the moonshine over the tobacco fields, Sean takes care of the sheds and buildings; when this is done, the duo ignite everything with fire bottles. After fighting off the Grays, the two find payroll from another wagon and flee the area. During this chapter, Sean can also rob a homestead with Arthur, after finding out about it from a nearby hunter who Sean then robbed. He can also rob a stagecoach with Arthur and Mary-Beth. Sean is later present alongside Bill Williamson and Micah Bell in the town of Rhodes, joining the two and Arthur on a potential “job” providing security for the Gray family. However, as the four walk through the street, they are ambushed by the Grays' hired guns, and Sean is immediately killed by a shot to the head from a sniper. After clearing the area and killing Sheriff Gray, a furious Arthur blames Sean's death on Bill and Micah's carelessness. Arthur expresses his affection for Sean and asks Bill to give him a proper burial. Sean's death also affects Karen, who becomes an embittered alcoholic. Character Personality MacGuire is said to be a cheerful man who enjoys spending his time telling stories at the gang's campfires, particularly about his family history. He loves being a part of the action, but he is relatively inexperienced and often overestimates his own abilities. At Clemens Point, he playfully tries to poke fun at Arthur, calling him 'English' and 'King Arthur'. Sean appears to have a positive relationship with Lenny, who once tried to teach Sean (who is illiterate) how to read.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=McMRDhxZi4Y The two are often seen conversing, and Lenny tells Arthur at one point that he likes Sean. By contrast, Sean often expresses his dislike of Micah. Sean has a generic, very much a stereotypical Irish accent. Unlike Molly O'Shea, who has a distinct Dublin accent, MacGuire's is harder to pinpoint. The actor, Michael Mellamphy is a Cork native but MacGuire has no distinct Cork accent. Appearance Sean has ginger shoulder-length hair and is slightly unshaven. He appears to wear a jacket of a faded blue color over a dirty white shirt and a vest, accompanied by blue trousers and a hat. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "The First Shall Be Last" * "Pouring Forth Oil IV" * "A Strange Kindness" * "The Fine Joys of Tobacco" * "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town" Quotes Trivia * After completing "A Short Walk in a Pretty Town", Sean's grave can be found slightly north of Clemens Point. * His horse, Ennis, shares a name with the county town of County Clare. * Like most members of the Van der Linde gang, Sean has a custom sidearm. His weapon is a Cattleman Revolver with a black steel barrel and cylinder. * Sean, Sadie Adler, Joe and Josiah Trelawny are the only members of the Van der Linde gang to appear in Red Dead Online. * Despite being Irish, Sean's surname is spelt the Scottish way, with the prefix "Mac". However, it is not unheard of for Irish names to use the "Mac" prefix as well. Gallery Sean MacGuire - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Promotional artwork RDR2 Karen and Sean.png|Karen and Sean at the latter's welcome-home party RDR2_Molly_and_Sean.png|Sean and Molly at Horseshoe Overlook Sean-cattleman.jpeg|Sean's custom Cattleman Revolver RDR_Sean_Death.png|Sean's death RDR2 Sean Draw.png|Arthur's drawing of killed Sean File:SeanMacguireGrave.png|Sean's grave References Navigation fr:Sean MacGuire de:Sean MacGuire it:Sean MacGuire es:Sean MacGuire ru:Шон МакГуайр ja:ショーン・マグワイア Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online